Envoy of the Beginning
by ShadowknightSave
Summary: This story is set in the Kingdom of Zeal, from Chrono Trigger, but about 16,500 years before those events take place. It is about a young man by the name of Save who is trying to live a normal life, but strange events take place.
1. Characters

**Envoy of the Beginning**

**A story of the Spirit Knight Save.**

DISCLAIMER: Some character's are from Yu Yu Hakusho, I don't own or partly own Yu Yu Hakusho. The Character's from Yu Yu Hakusho are altered so that they fit the story line.

**Characters**:

**Botan: **A 14 year old girl who lives in The Ancient Kingdom of Zeal. She is training to be a Temple Cleric, the Temple Clerics are the most noble people in the Kingdom of Zeal. She has a very close relationship with Save.

**Enma: **The current King of Zeal, very powerful and shows little mercy to those who threaten his Kingdom. He's about 49 years old.

**Garnet: **Save's kid sister. She is in the Mages Academy, which teaches its students how to use powerful magic. She's 6 years old, and is Sapphire's twin except their hair and eyes. Is an original character.

**Koenma: **The lone son of Enma, his name is really Enma Jr. but everyone calls him Koenma. He has a close friendship with Save and Botan. He is 6 years old.

**Night: **Save's younger brother. He's a cadet in the Knight Academy, which unlike Save who's a Low-class Knight. He's 14 years old. Is an original character.

**Sapphire: **Save's other kid sister. She is also in the Mages Academy. She's 6 years old, and is 10 minutes older than Garnet. Is an original character.

**Save: **The main Character of this Story. He's a 15 year old boy who's trying to gain power and skill through training while protecting his siblings and Botan. He wields his father's Legendary Sword Hitokage, which is embodied with the power of darkness from a mix of despair and want to protect those he wants to protect. Can use medium level sword skills and magic spells. Is an original character.

**Xigbar:** A Lancer type warrior who uses wind magic to increase his power. He's a good friend of Save's and is 17 years old. Is an original character.

**Zilant: **A Spirit Knight who uses Large-Blade-Crushing type weapons, such as axes. He uses very powerful earth magic. He's a good friend of Save's and is 21 years old. Is an original character.

**Savior: **A powerful and ancient Aeon, which was created from Save's mother's dying soul. Even in death Save's mother is able to teach him and train him in the most powerful magics.


	2. Chapter 1

Save: Okay this is my first story… and the first story of a Trilogy I'm writing…

Botan: Hmmm... Not much of a appearance when it comes to me.

Magis: Same here!

Save: Both of you, it the first chapter! And Magis, the story ends with your appearance!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the 6 characters Save, Xigbar, Zilant, Night, and Save's twin sisters… nothing else!

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

In the Magical Kingdom of Zeal there is beautiful plains, lush forests, sparkling lakes, and several magnificent cities. Despite all this we'll find the hero of our story, Save, on the outskirts of the Kingdom, in the deserts to the East, with two of his close friends, Xigbar and Zilant. The three of them are on a search and rescue mission, they are looking for not a person, but the royal pet of the prince. They are returning from their mission, having just found the Zealian cat.

"Hey Zilant, you sure this is the cat?" worried Save.

"Of course it's the cat, only our royal family can have those!" retorted Xigbar.

"Don't worry, the cat fur is what gives it away… normal cats don't have purple fur." answered Zilant.

_Hey it could be the wrong cat you know… _thought Save.

After about thirty minutes they arrive at the castle gates. As they approach the gates Save speaks out. "What kind of reward are we gonna get for this?"

"Spirit Knights want nothing more than honor Save," Zilant replied coldly.

"You don't have to so cold about it…" whispered Save.

"Lets get on with this," said Xigbar, breaking the silence between the two Spirit Knights.

"Right!" exclaimed the other two.

About an hour later.

"That mission took awhile… at least I have some people who I can look forward to seeing," said Save, walking to his home.

As walks up the steps to his home, he is tackled by his twin little sisters.

"SAVE!" screamed both girls tackling him.

"AHHHH!" Screaming as he falls down the stairs.

"Sapphire, Garnet get off of Save…" sighed Night, who just came out.

"But Night!" said both girls cutely

"There'll be time for climbing on him later." replied Night and both girls got of their older brother.

"That the sixtieth time you two! Stop it!" yelled Save and his sisters gave him frightened faces. "Oh well no point in grieving over it… Night what's for dinner?" asked Save softly.

"Some soup," answered Night.

"Okay, I'm starving! Come on you two, lets get inside before it gets dark," said Save.

"Okay!" both girls exclaim as they run inside.

"Okay they're fast…" sighs Save.

"They are our sisters." Night said, smiling.

"Yeah… you're right…" Save sighed and headed up the steps into the house.

Night follows his elder brother up the steps and looks at a blue haired girl who's watching from a window in the house across the street. _I wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow… _Night thinks to himself.


	3. Chapter 2

Save: Yay, second chapter!

Botan: Stares

Save: What? I'm happy!

Botan: Smiles I know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the 6 characters Save, Xigbar, Zilant, Night, and Save's twin sisters… nothing else!

**Chapter 2: The Second Day**

The day after Save's mission to get the prince's cat, he's in his backyard with Xigbar waiting for Zilant to come and get them for their next mission. After an hour they got bored so they started to practice their fighting skills, Save with two long swords and Xigbar with a halberd. As they practiced Save's sisters sat on a bench watching.

"So, how everything with Botan?" asked Xigbar.

"Pretty good, I'm gonna go see her tonight," replied Save.

"Good," said Xigbar, smiling at his friend.

"Save! Try using that new attack you developed!" yelled his blonde little sister.

"Sapphire! I was gonna try it out in real battle!" Save yelled back at Sapphire.

"So what's this new technique?" asked Xigbar.

"I'll show you Xigbar," replied Save. Taking his stance for his new technique. "Harike!" yelled Save as he lifted in the air and created a small horizontal whirl wind and torn apart one of the sparing posts in his yard.

"Nice," Xigbar said from near Save's sisters, having moved so he wouldn't be in Save's way.

"Yeah!" Save's sisters exclaimed.

"Thanks… Sapphire, Garnet," Save said to his kid sisters, smiling.

"What was that?" a voice behind them said.

Save and Xigbar turned around to see Zilant. "Zilant!" yelled Save.

"What's our next mission?" asked Xigbar.

"A few marauders have been spotted in the desert, we are to eliminate them," replied Zilant in a calm tone.

"Really? Sweet! Time to use my new technique!" exclaimed Save. (Killing people is not a big deal for people of this day… especially if they aren't part of your society.) Xigbar begins to laugh.

"You have a new technique?" asked Zilant.

"Yes, I do…" replied Save.

"Well, than I'll look forward to it, let's go!"

"Yes sir!" Both of the other Spirit Knights shouted.

About 5 hours later Save, Xigbar, and Zilant are scouting the desert for signs of the Marauders. "Guys! Come look!" shouted Save at his partners. They come running to him.

"Find something?" asked Zilant.

"Yeah… foot prints… and not Zealian from shoes." replied Save.

"Okay shall we follow them?" asked Xigbar.

"Yes let's go," answered Zilant and the three ran to follow the foot steps.

After about 20 minutes they came to a cave and entered it. "Damn… can't use Harike in here…" Save said very sorrowfully.

"You can use your attack later…" Zilant said in a low tone.

The three come across the Marauders, finding that there is 3 of them so each took one. After about 15 minutes the marauders are dead. "That was easy…" sighed Save up top a rock.

"Yeah," replied both of his friends.

"Well let's go home," Zilant said to his friends.

"Right!" said both of them.

The three leave the cave and make a pathway to the Zealian castle. About halfway an explosion erupts about fifty meters away to there right, or south. "What was that!" shouted Save.

"I don't know… it could be a Desert Dragon though," replied Xigbar.

"Let's check it out," yelled Zilant at them because he was a little ahead of them.

"Right!" yelled the other two back at him.

As the three approached the explosion site they heard laughter and a deep voice say, "Finally I have all three… now to test them out on someone…"

_Who's this? _thought Save.

"Who's there!?" shouted the voice and as the dust cleared they saw a hooded figure.

"Who are you?" shouted Zilant back at him.

"I'm the Chaos Knight Dalton! I've been chasing a thief to retrieve what's mine," spoke the hooded figure.

"A Chaos Knight? What's that?" asked Save.

"A rogue Spirit Knight you fool!" shouted Dalton, charging him.

Zilant catch the Chaos Knight and throws him back. "So? We have some prodigies here?" said Dalton as he landed on his feet.

"Maybe, or maybe not…" replied Xigbar pulling out his lance and Save un-sheathed his swords.

"We shall see…" said Dalton softly.

About 30 minutes later all three Spirit Knights are almost out of energy while Dalton still stands, breathing heavily and about collapse. _Damn… these kids are really powerful prodigies… _he thought to himself. He than carried them to the edge of the royal city of Enhasa.


	4. Chapter 3

-1Save: This chapter you appear Botan!

Botan: Yay!

Magis: What about me!?

Save: As I said before, your appearance ends my story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the 6 characters Save, Xigbar, Zilant, Night, and Save's twin sisters… nothing else!

**Chapter 3: Botan appears, but not Magis!**

After an hour they are found by another Spirit Knight who was on his to see what the explosion was. The Spirit Knight brings them to the castle nursery, after they come to they report in and return home, Save going to Botan's rather than home.

"Save!" shouted the blue-haired girl as she tackles Save.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!" screamed Save as he fell down.

Botan smiles as she drags Save into her house.

"Ow…" wincing as Botan applies ointment for rug burn.

Is rubbing the ointment around him. "Sorry… I don't know what got over me…"

Sighs and winces. "Ow… It's okay… I was tired to begin with…"

Botan smiles lopsidedly and pats his head. Save smiles and says, "Do you know what a Chaos Knight is?"

Blinking, "No…"

Gets a serious look and says, "According to a man named Dalton… A Chaos Knight is a rogue Spirit Knight…"

Nodding, "I see…"

Deciding to get off that topic, sighing, "tomorrow, I'm gonna get my own mission… probably babysitting the prince again…"

Smiling, "Okay."

Smiles back at her, "I wonder what happened to the Chaos Knight…"

"I wouldn't know… Oh, I'm done!" Botan says shrugging.

"Really? Thanks!"

Giggles, "You're welcome!"

Smiles and puts his shirt back on once the ointment dries, "Next time don't drag me into your house…"

Botan smiles nervously. Save smiles back at her and laughs, and Botan blushes. Save gives her a quick kiss as Botan's mother opens the front door, and Botan makes a small squeak. Save smiles and says hi to Botan's mom; poking Botan's sides and asks her, "What are we gonna do? Practice magic again?"

Giggles as her mom smiles at the two, "Hey! I don't see what's wrong with it?"

"Okay," says Save as he follows Botan outside. "So what are we gonna practice? Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning, Plant, Metal, or Light?"

"Uhm... Light."

Nodding, "Okay... Offensive or Defensive?"

Ponders, "Offensive, I've almost mastered defensive!"

"Okay. So we'll start on Spirit Arrow... or Spirit Lance?"

"Arrow."

"Okay. Spirit Arrow it is." Botan smiles.

"Let's see... Okay... Take a stance like your holding a bow…" Does so himself. (Has in just one hand…)

Botan does the same.

"Place your other hand parallel to your wrist," taking that stance. Botan nods and follows that out as well, somewhat clumsy like though. Save fixes her stance, "Sorry.. Now focus your energy and form it into a bow shape." Botan does so, kinda. Save sees a small bow of energy appear at her hand, "Okay, see the string of energy?"

"What about it?" looking at it.

"Are your finger's of your free hand touching it?"

"Eh?"

"The hand not holding the bow, sorry for my confusing wording…"

"Ummm… Yeah," looking at it.

"Okay. Now don't grab the string... it'll break and you'll lose the bow... pull your hand back and the string will come with forming a arrow."

"Okey dokey…" does so but accidentally breaks the string, "... T T"

"At least you didn't grab it... everyone at the Academy did... the Instructor was so anger at us, we all ended up writing lines…"

"... Really?"

"Yeah... "I will not grab the string!" 500 times... with the exclamation mark." Botan's looks surprised at him.

"Yeah…"

"... Oooooooooookay."

Save smiles, "I'll show you the spell…" Takes the stance and pulls the string back forming the arrow, as Botan watches. Shoots the arrow after pulling his hand back to his chest, "pull the string straight back, don't let you hand drop or raise as well." Botan nods, making a funny face watching the arrow fly to a target in her backyard.

"You almost hit my mother!" screamed Botan.

Save looks and sees Botan's mother very pissed at him, "Sorry!" Goes to help her up, "I'm so sorry… I didn't see you there…" Botan turns her head to hide her giggling. Save walks back to Botan, "Okay let's try this together." Botan nods and follows his movements.

"Try not to hit my mother," whispers Botan as Save and her are doing the stance, Save helping her by Doing it for as with her.

"Okay, we'll focus our energy together to form the bow," Save whispers back as they form the bow, "Okay, lets pull the string back." The two pull the string back, and Save's finger tips end up touching Botan's chest. Botan jumps breaking the bow and slaps Save. "Sorry!" Save apologizing as Botan blushes. "Okay, let's try this again…" Save says after few seconds and Botan nods.

The two try it again, but Save's finger tips still touch her chest."Umm…" starts Botan.

"This apparently is gonna happen no matter what…" Save says before she can continue.

"No, my mom…" responds Botan.

"Oh…" Letting go of her. "Sorry…"

"It's okay."

"You're blushing…"

"So!?" Turning redder.

"Okay... let's leave at her for today... I think we won't be able to concentrate."

"Yeah…"

The two head inside and sit at dinning room table to wait for Botan's mom to cook. Save pokes Botan under the table and Botan squeaks as her mom looks at her. "What are you two doing?" Botan's mother asked.

"Nothing," Save replied.

"Well… alright," responded Botan's mother.

The two ate dinner and went for a walk. After about 3 hours they decide to go home, when they reach Botan's house they say good night, Save kissing Botan and Botan blushes. Botan walks inside her house and Save goes over to his house, only to be trampled by his sisters and being saved by his little brother. Save looks over towards the east and sighs, "I wonder what happened to that Chaos Knight…" about 30 minutes later Save went to bed.


End file.
